As the information transfer capacity in digital wireless communications has increased dramatically and a great variety of digital services have become available to end users, user interface elements, such as audiovisual devices, integrated into mobile terminals may turn out to be insufficient or user unfriendly.
One solution to improve the usability of services is to equip mobile terminals with an extended user interface designed according to a user's specific needs. A mobile terminal with an extended user interface establishes an independent connection based on its subscriber identity to the wireless telecommunications network, and the user may request a required service to the mobile terminal with the extended user interface from another mobile terminal.
The independent connection, however, involves signalling between the network infrastructure and the mobile terminal equipped with the extended user interface and, which signalling requires radio resources. Therefore, it is desirable to consider alternative techniques to extend the mobile terminal capabilities.